


FUBs

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: darcy and clint and knee high boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUBs

Clint settled into his hidey-hole and waited. He felt a little unsettled - she was just a kid, a good assistant, but not field agent material.

She was untested, untried, and untrained. And the thing with the taser not withstanding, not cleared for weapons either.

What the fuck were Coulson and Fury thinking, sending her in?

The car pulled up, and Clint found his bead, ready to start shooting as soon as the shit hit the fan. He could aim at them while watching her, that's why he was here.

The driver got out and came around to open the door. One leg appeared, then the other, clad to the knees in patent leather. Clint sucked in a breath as Darcy slid out of the car like a goddamned temptress, or high boots and tiny skirt and too much cleavage to be legal. Over the comms, he heard her purr a greeting to her captivated mark.

Huh. Maybe the kid would be alright after all.


End file.
